


Sleeping In My T-Shirt

by technotantrum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, One Night Stands, Songfic, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technotantrum/pseuds/technotantrum
Summary: "6 o'clock in the morning, fell in love without a warning, I wanna make this forever, so everyday I can see ya, sleeping in my t-shirt."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Sleeping In My T-Shirt by Zak Waters!!

The bedroom's blissful silence was broken by the simple creak of a floor board. The one who caused the noise flinched, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his partner hasn't woken up. To his relief the other remained asleep, snoring lowly and hidden under the blankets. Proceeding with his steps, he wandered out of the room and into the bathroom. Here, he took in his features and tried to remember the previous night.

Only blurred pieces of action came up, messy kisses, a punch up and a very loud bar. His fingers grazed over his black eye and other wounds on his face. The fight must've been rough, perhaps a run in with another gang member. If that was so he was lucky to be alive. He ignored this though, as they didn't appear to be hurting this very moment and decided to deal with the wounds later. He needed to find his head first.

_'My name is Tord. I went out for drinks last night and probably got a bit rowdy.'_ He quickly went over the basics, all while running some cold water from the tap. _'I probably brought some random girl home.'_ Suddenly an appalling thought occurred to Tord. _'What if I kidnapped her?'_ He hoped that it hadn't been the case. Sure he had violent tendencies, illustrated by scars and bruises scattering his body along with the obvious gang tattoo on his left shoulder blade, but he could hopefully never hurt an innocent. But then again he was drunk and who knows what could've happened. A sigh left the Norwegian, quickly splashing his face with cold water as to try and wake up. By now his hangover had started to kick in, leaving him with a pounding headache and churning stomach. A low groan left the man as as he gripped his torso. A curse in his mother tongue slipped out, regretting his previous night's actions as people always tend to do after a long night of drinking.

Tord then left the room, proceeding into the kitchen to get two glasses of water and some pain killers, placing one on the bedside table where the other still slept. He wandered back to his side of the bed, quickly downing his own med's before lying down on his back. His grey gaze focused heavily on his ceiling. Streams of light begun pouring in from the small gaps in the curtains causing the room to light up. Tord's jeans still laid on the floor somewhere, though he had slipped his boxers on before heading into the bathroom. He had yet to spot his shirt, not that he was worried. A yawn left him, a small smile slipping onto his lips. Wait until Patryk and Paul hear about this, they'd been the ones to tease him for not having a relationship. This would prove them otherwise, hopefully.

A groan left the figure beside him, causing Tord to snap his gaze that way. They stretched in their sleep, turning so they were facing him. Tord's breath quickly hitched in his throat; the person in his bed wasn't even a 'she' at all but a 'he'. His eyes wide, he looked at the ceiling again. He'd fucked up, he'd slept with a guy, Edd was going to kill him too. Tord looked back at him, taking in his features. He believed this was Tom, one of Edd's closest friends. He only knew Edd because they lived in the same apartment building and had talked a few times. Other than that he had never really been involved with them, he just knew that he was pretty well known for his animated TV series. He just hoped that Tom wouldn't freak out. Resting his gaze back on Tom, he took a moment to take in his sleeping features. He'd obviously been in the fight too as one of cheeks were inflamed and bruised. Maybe he could clear up a few things once he finally woke up, but he wasn't going the wake the other, He couldn't bring himself to. Of all the small glances he had gotten of Tom coming in and out of Edd's place, this had been the most relaxed he'd seen him. He wasn't afraid to admit that he did look rather attractive right this moment as well.

His gaze travelling elsewhere, he didn't want to seem creepy if he happened to wake up. _'This fucking sucks.'_ He cursed mentally, _'back to the drawing board with my sexuality I suppose'._ A chuckle left the man. Tord had always considered himself straight, but it was obvious his intoxicated self had other plans. He didn't have a problem with it though, it was just rather shocking. His two best friends, Paul and Pat, were gay and in a relationship so they'd be supportive. He couldn't say the same for his other 'friends', If you could even call them that. Then again, it wasn't like they could do much, he was the leader and no one really challenged him.

"Ugh. What the fuck..." Tom's voice suddenly croaked out, startling Tord out of his thoughts. Turning his gaze back to the other, he watched him sit up, rubbing at his face in a tired manner. After yawning he finally noticed that this wasn't his bedroom, obviously tensing up.  
Tord took this as a cue to speak, he opened his mouth to say something but found himself unable to form a sentence that wouldn't be awkward. Not wanting to be caught staring or anything he thought quickly.  
"I left you some water and painkillers on the bedside table." Tord murmured out, obviously startling the other. It was now Tom's turn to stare at him in confusion and what seemed like fear, though his black eyes were quick to look away again.  
"Ah yeah. Thanks." Tom murmured, obviously still unnerved about the whole thing. Now that he'd been sitting up Tord had noticed that he was wearing his shirt. It was rather large on him too, emphasizing the different body shapes. But still, for some reason it was rather satisfying to see someone else wearing his shirt.  
A long awkward silence followed as Tom took the medication and took in his surroundings. Tord sat up, getting to his feet again.  
"I can drive you home when you're ready. I'll go get changed in the spare room." With that the Norwegian left, not giving Tom time to protest.

After getting changed and dressing his wounds, Tord made himself a coffee. Sitting in one of his armchair's to drink it and think over things, it was most likely he'd never see Tom again. That was the normal way for these one night stand things to go. He didn't want him to leave though, he actually wanted to get to know him, even be friends. Yet if Tom wanted to leave and forget about this he wasn't going to stop him. Besides, it would probably be really bad if anyone found out that 'Red Leader' had slept with someone.

"Do you have any bandages or something?" Once again, Tom had managed to make Tord jump. Quickly turning to look at him,  
"In the bathroom cabinet." He directed, pointing towards the mentioned room. "Do you want me to-"  
"I got it." The commie was startled when he was cut off, watching as he turned on his heel and made his way to the bathroom. His cold tone had made it obvious that he wanted nothing to do with Tord, which was understandable. Yet, it still hit home. Even though it probably shouldn't, he couldn't go getting attached to randoms. Tord got to his feet again, following after the smaller.  
"Did you want something to eat or drink?" He offered.  
"No." The reply was cold and harsh making him hesitate in speaking again.  
"Are you sure? I really don-" He tried only to but cut off again.  
"Look, just shut up. You may have saved me at the bar but I still don't want anything to do with you or your little 'gang'. Word on the street is that everyone wants you dead. Even being seen near you is dangerous for me, if you're any kind of decent person you'll let me leave and forget this ever happened, okay?" It was more of a demand than a question leaving Tord once again at a loss for words.  
"I'm sorry that I have managed to put you in harm's way." With that weak reply he left the room again, quickly finishing his coffee. Tom soon returned, his own wound all wrapped up. Tord opened his mouth to speak again but Tom just glared at him, obviously wanting to leave. Closing his jaw, he grabbed his car keys and wandered to the door, Tom in tow.

The car ride had been silent other than a CD that was playing quietly and Tom giving directions every so often. Eventually pulling up an apartment building. Tord couldn't just let him leave with this horrible memory of him.  
"Once again I'm sorry, I hope all goes well for you, yes?" His tone was more positive now as he sent the other a smile. It took a moment, but it was eventually returned with a small but notable smile from Tom.  
"Yeah, I hope things go well for you too." Unexpectedly enough, Tom leaned over, quickly kissed Tord on the cheek, and then opened the car door, and getting out to leave. He left Tord dumbfounded, though a giddy grin eventually settling on his features as he drove off. Little did he know that he was now missing a shirt as it remained hidden under Tom's blue hoodie.


End file.
